Argenti
Appearance Argenti is a realativly large and tall Mistwing male with scales like moften silver covering most of his body. His underscales are a darker light grey and have less of a shine to them. None of his scales are tinted blue or purple which makes him stand out in the misty mountains around his home. On Argenti’s back and the edges of his wings he has little specks and streaks of dark grey that give his silver scales a ’tarnished’ look. His claws and horns are sharp and are a darkish grey color that is even duller his underscales. His wings and frill are the same color as each other, both a translucent shade of pale grey-blue that shimmers in the light. His wings are speckled with the same dark Grey scales as his back, a few towards the inner edges of his wings but the outer edges of his wings are almost completely black from the amounts of spots coating them. Argenti has long, lithe limbs that are strong and powerful from decades of running and flying. His overall body shape is muscular and defined, with his strong legs being visible. He isn’t exactly the most hansome dragon in his family with his long strait horns and narrow snout but it serves him well enough, he was never all that interested in having a mate anyway. Argent’s eyes are the same as that of his sister Rhinae, swirling orbs of grey that resemble quicksilver. They always seem to have a sort of distant look to them, like Argenti isn’t really paying attention and instead is looking off into the distance. Although that part of his appearance is probably to due with the fact that he actually isn’t really paying attention. Personality, Even back when Argenti was a young dragonet he had never had the most favorable personality. He was the first born heir to the throne when he was a young dragonet and was expected to become king. This expectation began to rub off on Argenti early on in his life, spurring him to become snobby and arrogant in his earliest years and become progressivly more boastful, ambitious and head-strong as he got older. He also thought of himself as above the servants and peasants of the mistwing kingdom. Argenti was always loud and full of courage, loving to play as a dragonet. He would often charge into a game or fight head on without realizing he couuld get hurt, and then act quite stuck-up and rude once the game had ended if he ended up losing. He still has this quality and is one of the most athletic and aggressive royals at the current time. Argenti retains all of these qualities to this day along with some others he picked up after the Deacons decided that his arrogance and in abilility keep his cool made him unsuitable for kingship. After this crushing moment Argenti began to slowly over time lose interest in many of the things he enjoyed, becoming saddened and often on the edge of lashing out at someone in anger. Over the decades sincue the desision Argenti has been able to regain much of his old personality and slowly begun to enjoy his old hobbies like climbing the tallest mountians again. He still is snobby and arrogant, and still charges head first into things that he probably shouldn’t do. He is actually quite a smart dragon skilled in mathematics and logic. Despite everything in his past Argenti still has a strong relationship with his sister Queen Rhinea, although it has been slightly shaken up over the years. Abilities Physical: Argenti is one of the strongest royals of his time with prominent muscles and a noticeable height difference compared to other Mistwings. He is strong enough to heave his body weight up mountains and fast enough to race between towns. He gained all of this strength and agility from playing as a dragonet and climbing mountains as he got older. Argenti is not very balanced and is thought of by some to be a little bit clumsy and slow due to his bulky nature despite this he can hold his own in a fight. Mental: Argenti has some flat-out mental skill hidden down under his scales, he earned top grades in school and is often who Queen Rhinea comes to to see if her plans are doable. He isn’t wise or tough however, And is unable to think out of the box. Other: As stated above Argenti is a masterful climber who has scaled most of the peaks in the mistwing kingdom. His claws are dull yet powerful from years of climbing and he is able to propell himself upward using his wings much faster and furth than any normal mistwing could. History As stated before Argenti was born as the pampered eldest prince of the Mistwings and his early years were just like that. Pampered and perfect. As he got older things got more difficult, and soon at the age of 22 the Deacons chose Argenti’s sister over him to become queen. Argenti was unable to cope with this disappointment And for the next few months practically wasn’t doing anything and just hid in his room in the palace. Over the years he eventually bounced back somewhat and became a working dragon again, although he still carries a bit of disapointment and resent at the deacons who pushed him away. Not much really happened over the course of his life after that. He climbed mountains, got new princes and princess’s to care about and got dragged out to festivals for Rhinea. Relationships Rhinae: Argenti enjoy’s her company despite the throne dispute when they were younger and she is the only person that he trul feels at home around. Regium: General Dislike, Just because he is a deacon who made the decision for Rhinea to become queen. More will be added as More Mistwings are created. Trivia * Argenti is Amber The Sandwing’s first fanon tribe OC * Argenti is latin for Silver which makes sense due to his abnormal silver scales Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:MistWings Category:Occupation (Government Official)